


First Dance

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [12]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 7





	First Dance

Before you knew it, Hope was two and half, and you were watching Wanda help her into her little flower girl dress. You sniffed when she smiled up at you, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders in waves. “You look so pretty!” You gushed. Nat was working on your hair at the moment, as you didn’t need anything over the top (or Tony would have hired people for this). 

“Tanks.” She giggled, spinning once Wanda was done zipping her dress. “Weeeeeee.” She laughed. Her excitement made everyone smile. 

“Alright, when Nat is done everyone’s hair, I’ll do the makeup.” Wanda clapped. “Pepper should be back soon with snacks and coffee.” She added, setting up her makeup. “And soon, you’ll be getting hitched.” She smirked at you. “Looking forward to the honeymoon?” She winked, making you blush. 

You playfully rolled your eyes. “Not like I live with the man or anything.” You teased. “But, overall, I am.” You smiled. “You guys gonna be okay without Hope around the tower for a bit?” You asked, as the first few days after the wedding, the three of you would be heading to Asgard. You were going to spend time with his family, give Hope time with her grandparents, and have your wedding there, as well. Which, you knew would have more ‘glitz’ than your wedding here. After that, you’d come back, Nat and Clint would be watching Hope, and you and Thor would head out for a week. 

Wanda stuck her tongue out at you. “We’ve survived the other times you’ve gone to visit Asgard, haven’t we?” She chuckled. 

“And we get her for a week after. Clint is way beyond excited for that.” Nat chimed in, putting the finishing touches on your hair. “I’m waiting for the pictures of him buying little girl’s stuff lands in the tabloids or social media.” She chuckled. 

You grinned. “She’ll love that.” You said as you watched your toddler lift her dress. “Put that down, silly.” You laughed as she peaked over the fabric at you. “Let’s hope she doesn’t decide to do that during the ceremony.” Nat had to step back, laughing, as she could picture her doing just that. Just the month before she boycotted clothes, and discovered that she was very quick at getting undressed. And she was also very quick at running away once she noticed that someone was trying to get her clothes back on her. 

Wanda poked Hope’s belly. “Eh, I’ll keep an eye on her.” She promised. “All dresses will remain covering everyone.” She chuckled. 

* * *

Thor’s eyes were on the doors that you would be walking through in just a few minutes. By his side was his best man, Steve. This was the day that he had been eagerly awaiting since he’d gotten down on one knee. The day that the two of you would wed. Tony had worked with him to make him a citizen of this world (which annoyed Thor that he simply wasn’t seen as one with how many times he had helped said world), and soon you would be Mrs. Odinson. His heart skipped a beat at the thought. His daughter already shared his last name, and now you would, as well. Then, the second child the two of you agreed on trying for. As the doors slowly opened, he took a deep breath. First came Wanda as your bride’s maid, and by her side was Clint as a groomsman. Then was Natasha as your maid of honor. As you had no little boy to be your ring bearer (or even a little girl), that was Bucky. He walked with Hope as she scattered white rose petals. Every once in awhile he had to remind her to keep moving because she was having so much fun. Everyone thought it was adorable. Finally, you were in his sights. 

Your eyes scanned your loved ones for a brief moment before landing on your soon to be husband. Your face lit up as you moved towards him, butterflies in your stomach. Standing there with him, you smiled up at him. “Let’s get married.” You giggled. 

* * *

Everyone cheered as the two of you entered the reception. You had a huge grin on your face, your fingers laced with Thor’s. You doubted that you would be coming down from this high anytime soon, and you really didn’t want to, either. This was a day that neither of you would ever forget. “Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Odinson!” came the voice of the DJ. 

The song that the two of you had picked for your first dance started to play as he led you to the dance floor. He pulled you close, one hand on your lower back, the other in your hand. “Finally.” You smiled up at him. 

“Finally.” He agreed, beaming. The pair of you danced, the rest of the room becoming a blur. “You look gorgeous, my love.” He told you yet again (although he had gone through beautiful, magnificent, and a few other compliments already). 

“And you look very handsome.” You replied. His hair was in a loose ponytail, and part of you was itching to let his hair down. You giggled as he twirled you once. “I have a feeling our first dance will be including our first born here in a minute.” Hope was ‘dancing’ to her own little beat near Nat and Clint at the moment. 

He laughed, looking towards her. When he made the ‘come here’ motion with his head, she squealed and ran towards the pair of you. Stopping for a moment, he lifted her so the three of you could dance together. She had an arm around each of your necks, and a grin on her face.


End file.
